Don't Do That
by KaidaKei
Summary: The first time he heard those words come out of Beck's mouth was when they were trapped in Yerba. Since then, it had become his catchphrase for Robbie. Beck/Robbie. Oneshot.


**Kaida-** I don't know where this came from either. I think my goal is to get all the ideas I have swimming around my head out and store it somewhere on my computer. Did that make sense? Anyways, I apologize if Beck seems OOC in this. I don't really watch Victorious but I do read the fanfiction and know enough not to get confused.

**Ted-** Kaida does not own Victorious. Actually, I don't think she'd even want to.

**Kaida-** Nope. The only way I can stand that show is because of Beck and Robbie. But enjoy if you can!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Do That<strong>

The first time he heard those words come out of Beck's mouth was when they were trapped in Yerba. Since then, it had become his catchphrase for Robbie.

Robbie, nervous about being on stage in front of foreigners, had tried to flash a Star Trek hand sign. Only because it was the most foreign thing he knew. Later he'd have to tell himself that there's no such thing as a Vulcan on this planet.

Beck calmly looked at him and patted his back, muttering "Don't do that."

Robbie nodded, trying not to notice how he seemed to relax better after Beck had touched him.

* * *

><p>The next time was when Beck was staying over at his house. Beck had been pestering Robbie about the fact that he started to seem different. He held his breath before blurting out to Beck that he was gay. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked down at his feet. He didn't want to see the rejection and anger written all over Beck's face.<p>

Robbie gasped as a sudden feeling of warmth engulfed him. Beck hugged the bushy haired teen to his chest and held him tightly, allowing him to cry into his shirt.

"Don't do that," he said, stroking Robbie's hair. He pulled away and wiped Robbie's tears from his cheeks. "Please, don't do that."

* * *

><p>The third time happened months after Robbie's coming out to Beck. Beck had cornered Robbie in the halls after school. He had just put Rex in his locker, not wanting to deal with his smart mouth, and was headed home. Beck looked into Robbie's brown eyes then pushed him up against the locker.<p>

"Beck, what-?"

Robbie had no chance to finish as Beck attacked his lips. Robbie unconsciously moaned at the sudden contact and was, for a second, lost. He put his hands against Beck's chest and pushed him away, gasping for breath. He searched Beck's face for any hint of a joke.

"Don't do that," Beck mumbled and pulled Robbie close, kissing him again. This time, Robbie let it happen.

Next time he heard it, Robbie and Beck were alone in his room. The pretty boy had Robbie turned onto his back and was pounding in and out of him. Robbie knew this was pretty wrong, considering Beck still had a girlfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. A particular thrust caused Robbie to throw his head back in pleasure. Loud moans tried to escape from his mouth but Robbie insisted on muffling them with his hand. Beck pulled his hands away and held them above his head.

"Don't do that," he said, wanting to hear Robbie's screams and moans. Since then, Robbie never tried to muffle his pleasure sounds. **(1)**

* * *

><p>The fifth time was the hardest. Robbie had become fed up with the prospect of hiding his relationship with Beck from the others. He invited Beck over, knowing he would have to tell him sooner or later. Beck, getting the wrong idea, immediately swooped in for a kiss but was surprised when Robbie turned his head and pushed him back.<p>

"Beck, I can't do this anymore."

"What? What's wrong?" Beck asked, acting ignorant.

"You know what's wrong! I don't want to have to sit at school and watch you be able to hold, kiss, and touch Jade in public while we have to keep ours secret.

"Robbie," he replied, rubbing his forehead, "I said I'd break up with her. It's just not the right time."

"Well, the right time's coming a little too slow for me." Robbie let out a shaky sigh before straightening his back. "Beck, I'm done with you."

Beck's mouth hung open in shock "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Don't… don't do that. Don't leave me, please Robbie!"

Robbie just turned his back on Beck and walked into his room, trusting Beck to be able to show his own self out.

* * *

><p>The next few months were rough for Robbie. And he was sure his friends could see the toll it was taking on his body. He almost always had bags under his eyes and he never seemed to be paying attention. He didn't even bring Rex out anymore.<p>

"Robbie, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Tori asked, scooting closer to her friend. He nodded absentmindedly still staring off into space. Jade suddenly stomped over to their table and plopped herself down.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Cat asked, concerned.

"He broke up with me!"

Robbie's head snapped up to stare at the sullen girl.

"He told me he wasn't feeling it anymore."

Nobody noticed when Robbie got up from the table and hurry away.

Once he was in the bathroom, Robbie started to cry. He wrapped his arms around his middle and shivered. He should be feeling happy right now but he couldn't help but sob. If Beck broke up with Jade, he'd surely move to a next girl.

Robbie dug into his pocket and brought out his switchblade. He carried it everywhere now, it made him feel safe. The thought of knowing that he could relieve his pain at any time calmed him down sometimes. Right now, Robbie didn't care who found out his problem, he just wanted to ease the ache in his chest.

He lifted his shirt and slowly dragged the blade across his stomach. His eyes stared intensely at the blood now dripping down the pale skin of his abdomen. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't hear when someone entered the restroom.

A sharp gasp made Robbie look up in fear and drop the switchblade. Robbie quickly pulled his shirt down but he knew it was too late.

"Beck…" he whispered, averting his eyes.

"Why?"

"You."

Beck looked as if he was about to cry. He gradually moved towards Robbie until he was standing right in front of him. Beck lifted up Robbie's shirt, wincing at how the blood stuck to it.

"The cut's not too deep."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"How long?"

"Since we…" Robbie didn't want to say broke up since he wasn't sure exactly what it was he had with Beck. Beck let out a choked sob.

"This is because of me?"

"No, don't think of it that way," denied Robbie. Beck shook his head.

"Robbie, I never wanted to hurt you," he said, "I decided to stop kidding myself and break up with Jade."

"Really?"

"I want to be with you. So please," Beck pleaded, "Don't do that." He motioned towards the cut on Robbie's stomach, which seemed to have stopped bleeding. He pulled the bushy haired teen to him and kissed his forehead, ignoring the blood that was now staining his shirt.

Robbie nodded and laid his head on Beck's shoulder.

"I won't anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I needed something to say other than moans…

**Kaida-** Yeah, um… so I hope you liked it. If you're wondering about my other stories, I just needed something serious to write to get into the mood. Anyways, if you like it, review. I know you like pressing buttons! To Zefron and BEYOND!


End file.
